


Dirt like ash

by randomalia (spilinski)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment last night when they'd been about to leave and Dean's fingers had fallen, shoulder to hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt like ash

There was a moment last night when they'd been about to leave and Dean's fingers had fallen, shoulder to hip, grazing Sam's jacket inconsequentially. It was the end of a conversation. Dean's hand stopped there, right on Sam's hip, a place no one ever touches him now, and Sam's heart had rolled into a slow, deep pounding in his chest.

Dean hadn't met his eyes. He was looking over at the table between the twin beds, as though checking he wasn't leaving anything behind.

_That's everything_ , he said, turning to the door. _C'mon._

The door swung a little on its hinges. In the space Dean had left Sam could see long hot bitumen and dirt like ash, and his blood was silently thumping.


End file.
